junto a ti
by narusaku para siempre
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot narusaku


**Hola este es mi primer one-shot en esta pagina aunque no sea mio bueno no los entretengo dejen rewies o como se escriba**

**junto a ti. - One Shot **

Aquél día la habitación se notaba más fría que de costumbre, la nostalgia se apoderó de un joven rubio, una

fotografía en el piso lo detuvo, era chico miró detenidamente la imagen y luego la guardo en su bolsillo. El

amargo sonido del silencio perturbaba la mente del joven."Lo siento…" una voz femenina interrumpió el crudo

silencio."¡Maldición! calla de una vez" gritaba el chico rubio con desesperación, aquella voz familiar hacía eco en su

pecho."Lo siento… Naruto" la voz se torno difusa"¿Por qué? prometiste estar a mi lado" Los ojos del ninja se

humedecieron de inmediato ante las repetitivas palabras"Adiós" Esta última palabra hizo que el chico corriera

desesperado en busca de aquella voz."Espera… por favor… no me dejes sólo." Su voz temblaba, al igual que su

cuerpo… "No de nuevo."Un gran brillo iluminó aquella habitación, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, el

joven abrió sus ojos aún húmedos, un gran vacío hacía estremecer su sonido interrumpió sus

pensamientos, la puerta crujió y se abrió de inmediato, una pelirrosa entró apresurada. "Que rayos haces, porque

no me contestas" dijo la chica frunciendo las cejas."Sakura-chan" Los pensamientos del chico se tranquilizaron, sin

dejar escapar un segundo el joven de ojos azules corrió a abrazar a la joven."¡Sakura-chan te amo!" La chica

correspondió el abrazo."¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?" murmuró la chica, Naruto pensó en contar lo sucedido momentos

antes de que ella llegase pero era inútil, con eso sólo lograría preocuparla."Na… Nada, Sakura-chan te amo." De

nuevo atrajo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, ella lo miró y sin mediar respuesta sus labios se unieron a los de él."Yo

también te amo" el sólo hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras hizo que el chico tendiera en llanto. "Naruto… ¿Por

qué lloras?""Sakura-chan me haces muy feliz" una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven."Baka, si somos novios

desde hace tiempo, parece que fuera la primera vez" El chico lo sabía, pero por alguna razón su corazón latía tan

intensamente como en esa ocasión."Lo sé, Sakura-chan… quédate conmigo" las palabras tenían un doble propósito,

la chica advirtió rápidamente las intenciones del joven y correspondió con un cálido beso, ambos jóvenes se

despojaron de sus ropas, el chico sujetó a la joven por la espalda."Te amo" susurró el joven al oído de su amada,

sus cuerpos se unieron en un momento de pasión, la felicidad los invadió, naruto se sentía como el hombre más feliz

del mundo, al cabo de unos momentos, inolvidables para ambos, sus cuerpos exhaustos descansaban bajo las

sábanas."Quédate conmigo" pronunció aún agitado el joven."Baka, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día"

murmuró la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro."Sakura-chan tengamos una cita" El chico miró decidido a la joven,

esta asintió complacida por la invitación."Vale, pero primero vayamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre" Los

jóvenes se vistieron y salieron de inmediato, la mano de la chica apretó fuertemente la de él y una frase salió de

sus labios "Te amo".Los enamorados fueron a comer un poco de ramen como era la costumbre del joven rubio,

luego se dirigieron a los lugares que acostumbraban frecuentar, la florería de Ino, en donde Naruto compró algunas

rosas para Sakura, el lago donde solían pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos, la casa de su antiguo amigo Sasuke

quien vivía con la dulce Hinata, visitaron la oficina de la Hokage, entre muchos otros lugares."Naruto este día ha

sido maravilloso, pero quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar más" El chico aceptó de inmediato, mientras se dirigían

a ese lugar el joven pudo advertir la cara de tristeza que tenía su amada."Sakura-chan, no quiero que sufras, si

algo te pasa debes decírmelo ahora" La chica miró decididamente al joven."Sabes, yo te prometí algo la primera vez

que compartimos nuestro amor" El joven rubio recordó las palabras de la chica –Siempre estaremos juntos- el

significado de aquellas palabras nunca habían pesado tanto para el chico."Sakura-chan…" Antes de que el joven

rubio pudiera terminar la frase unos cálidos labios se posarón en los suyos."Lo siento..." Pronunció levemente la

chica, esas palabras recorrieron el cuerpo de Naruto, sentía mil agujas clavarse en su pecho."Sakura-chan ¿Qué

dices? Siempre… siempre estaremos juntos" replicó el joven queriendo mantener el control de la situació chica

tomó el rostro de su amado, lo miró detenidamente y besó su frente, la chica señalo con su otra mano un lugar

terminando el camino por el cual andaban."Naruto… aunque me tenga que ir… siempre… siempre estaré contigo."

Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, no entendía completamente las palabras de Sakura, ella estaba con él y eso

era lo único que importaba. Sakura besó de nuevo a Naruto, este beso fue diferente a los demás, el joven sintió las

lágrimas de la chica correr por su rostro."Te amo." pronunció la chica, luego de esto salió corriendo rumbo a donde

segundos antes había señalado."Sakura-chan espera" Naruto corrió tras de ella, pero la chica pareció no escucharlo

y adelanto su paso. Por más intentos que hizo el joven rubio no pudo alcanzarla, la había perdido de vista."Sakura-

chan, Sakura-chan" Gritaba exhausto, siguió buscándola a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna, "¿Dónde estás?"

Gritó fuertemente, por la prisa el joven rubio cayó al suelo, su respiración era agitada. "¿Dónde? dónde estás…

Sakura-chan" murmuró el levantó la mirada, el miedo se apoderó de él, a pesar de querer levantarse

su cuerpo no le respondía. Ante él una pequeña construcción se erigía, unas letras estaban escritas sobre ella."Aquí

yace Sakura Haruno, jounin de Konoha, quien dio su vida por la aldea" Antes de terminar de leer la frase, Naruto

soltó en llanto, los recuerdos se apoderaron de él… su mente evocó los momentos que pasó al lado de su amada…

cada uno de un momento a otro un recuerdo hizo que su corazón se estremeciera"Naruto…" Una frágil y

apenas audible voz llamaba al chico, Sakura estaba herida, la sangre salía por su boca. Su vientre estaba

destrozado, el ataque de algún miembro de Akatsuki logró herirla seriamente."Naruto… Te amo." Las palabras

retumbaron en los oídos del joven."Yo… yo no quiero morir" Decía Sakura entre llantos. Naruto se sentía impotente,

no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la persona que amaba."Sakura… siempre estaremos juntos" fue lo único que

pudo pronunciar el chico, su garganta no logró articular nada má jaló hacia ella al joven, este no paraba de

llorar al conocer el destino que le aguardaba a su amada. El último beso, sus labios junto a los de su amado."Te

amo." Estas dos palabras serían las últimas pronunciadas por la joven pelirrosa antes de exhalar su último

chica yacía inmóvil entre los brazos del joven, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que momentos antes

irradiaban, su cuerpo gélido perdió color."Sakura-chan" Gritaba el joven con lágrimas en su cara, aún sabiendo que

esta había partido el se quedó abrazándola hasta que el equipo médico de Konoha llegó.Ya nada se podía

hacer…Naruto recordó como lloraron sus compañeros al conocer la noticia, pero nadie se sentía tan vacío como él,

nadie podía entender su recuerdo terminó.-Una luz hizo que levantara la mirada, una silueta se vislumbró

frente a él."Sakura-chan" Lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su cara."Naruto… siempre… estaré a tu lado" Una cálida

sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, "Lo prometo"."Te amo." Naruto sintió paz en su corazón, Sakura se

encontraba en un lugar mejor, no sufriría nunca más.-La luz se volvió más intensa, su corazón se tranquilizó.-Naruto

se encontraba en su habitación, se levantó y miró la fotografía de su nuevo el chico se encontraba sólo,

aquella habitación parecía más fría que de costumbre, sólo que esta vez… su corazón…. se encontraba tranquilo."Es

una promesa". Dijo el joven, su rostro se llenó de és de todo… aunque ahora Sakura esté lejos, algún

día… volverían a estar juntos.

Espero que les aya gustado dejen rewies esacosa xD


End file.
